1. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to satellite alignment meters, specifically an improved method for aiming a stationary satellite dish, without the use of wires.
2. Prior Art
Satellite dish installers commonly use some type of meter to measure incoming signal strength for proper alignment of the fixed position satellite dish. These meters are connected by wires to the satellite dish receiver. Other ways of pointing a dish do not require a received signal but are time consuming to execute and require some type of wire connected meter to verify results, as demonstrated in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,580,391 (2003), 6,661,373 (2003), 6,683,581 (2004), 6,889,421 (2005), 6,906,673 (2005), 6,937,188 (2005), and 6,956,526 (2005).
The unique difference between current patents and my device is wires. No wires are used to connect my device. The use of wires present a number of disadvantages:
a) The constant connection and disconnection of wires causes connection failure on the device being used, and is a common reason for failure and replacement of device.
b) The need to access wires under the receiver housing is time consuming.
c) In many cases, there is a need to cut and tap into the wire. This is also time consuming and in many cases allows outside weather to penetrate the repaired cut after the meter device has been removed.
d) When using a receiver that is not located near the dish to detect the signal, some kind of device is needed to transmit the sound of the on screen meter to the outside location where the dish is being aligned by the installer. The use of this system, as referred to in the previously mentioned patents, is time consuming and also requires the use of connected wiring.